minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden
Eden is a town based in Baku, Azerbaijan. It's currently owned by Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu, and is co-owned by Skeletal_ and OceanEatsHam. It was once residence to the almighty Mel_Gibson_Lover i.e. The Mad Buckeye. It is also considered to be a holy site for the religion of Thighs. The Beginning "5 Now no shrub had yet appeared on the eartha and no plant had yet sprung up, for the Lord God had not sent rain on the earth and there was no one to work the ground, 6 but streamsb came up from the earth and watered the whole surface of the ground. 7 Then the Lord God formed a manc from the dust of the ground and breathed into his nostrils Ruach Elohim, and the man became a living being. 8 Now the Lord God had planted a garden in the east, in Eden; and there he put the man he had formed. 9 The Lord God made all kinds of trees grow out of the ground—trees that were pleasing to the eye and good for food. In the middle of the garden were the tree of life and the tree of the knowledge of good and evil." -YHWH And it was so, G-d created the first man and put him in Eden. Caspia Caspia was the first name of Eden before the town was properly established. Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu's original plan was to claim all of the Caspian Sea, then drain it. That plan quickly went into the garbage once seen how hard it was, and for nothing but a flat piece of empty desert. Caspia originally contained just one building, the Caspian Synagogue. Caspia was allied with Phoenix Imperium (previously known as Gilead). Caspia was then renamed into The Home of Sexuals for quite some time. "Alliance" with Phoenix Imperium Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu was originally invited by Doughboy. So naturally, he allied with him. This all went to plan for a while, and Eden helped out Doughboy with the great Gilead coup and destruction of Cuba. But soon, The Mad Buckeye's rise to power quickly became a threat to all other nations, and he soon put his members into an unpredictable war against TKE. The Mad Buckeye started by attempting to kill LolManPlox, almost succeeding. TKE's response was to declare war on The Mad Buckeye and his "right-hand man", Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu. Seeing how he got screwed over, Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu turned on his own friend for many reasons and signed a pact with TKE to help out with the destruction of Ohio. Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu's main plan was to prevent Ohio from being turned into a pixel art of a giant penis (one of the TKE member's plans.) Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu replanted all trees that were destroyed and made the tomb of the buckeye in its place. Alliance with TKE At this point, the TKE was proud of The Home of Sexuals for helping out with the destruction of Ohio, and therefore invited The Home of Sexuals to join, to which they agreed. TKE continued to complain about the admins like they always did, possibly one of the reasons for Tilted's ban (not confirmed.) After the fall of TKE, Eden was left alone to wildly expand into Mesopotamia, before ultimately joining the Roman Empire's breakaway nation, Valedux. Alliance with Valedux Eden's Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu was appointed Legislator and Secretary of Domestic Affairs for Valeduxian politics. It is rumored that Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu has "relations" with Valeduxian princep SlimDude outside of Valedux, however, all accusations have not been confirmed. Grand Rabbi Jew Jitzu then stepped down as Secretary of Domestic Affairs after a measly 4 days. Eden remains one of the biggest towns in the nation and adds to Valedux's activity percentage. Category:7th Era Category:Towns Category:Seventh Era